


Another Shot At Life

by Sometimesyoufly (faile02)



Category: Black Widow (Comics), Captain America, Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Fanmix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-18
Updated: 2013-04-18
Packaged: 2017-12-08 19:57:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/765379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faile02/pseuds/Sometimesyoufly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Bucky/Natasha fanmix</p>
<p>A mix for a love forged in the depths of a frozen winter, cauterized in the red of a foreign battle, rekindled in the haze of battered minds. This is a mix for two master spies with too much to lose to ever risk each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Shot At Life

**Another Shot at Life**

> A mix for a love forged in the depths of a frozen winter, cauterized in the red of a foreign battle, rekindled in the haze of battered minds. This is a mix for two master spies with too much to lose to ever risk each other.

A Bucky/Natasha fan mix by [Sometimesyoufly](http://sometimesyoufly.tumblr.com) with cover art by the amazing [Baarton](http://baarton.tumblr.com/).

 

[WATCH](http://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLHo_YKY17FLqcCFgqeRydl_WYFsmNi872) | [LISTEN](http://8tracks.com/sarahcotten/another-shot-at-life) | [DOWNLOAD](http://www.2shared.com/file/T-e5Z2ES/Another_Shot_at_Life_-_A_Bucky.html)

 

**1\. Disloyal Order of the Water Buffaloes** \- Fall Out Boy

_I'm a loose bolt of a complete machine_  
What a match, I'm half doomed and you're semi-sweet  
So boycott love  
Detox just to retox  
And I'd promise you anything for another shot at life

**2\. Bad Idea** \- Motion City Soundtrack

_I'm here to tell I'm not okay_  
And all those things I could never say out loud  
I want to tell you there was no one that I ever believed in more than you  
I want to know if there was anyone you ever believed in more than me

**3\. Hero / Heroine** \- Boys Like Girls

_I got a closet filled up to the brim_  
With the ghosts of my past and their skeletons  
I feel like a hero and you are my heroine  
Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin?

**4\. Awake My Soul** \- Mumford  & Sons

_Lend me your hand and we'll conquer them all_  
But lend me your heart and I'll just let you fall  
Lend me your eyes I can change what you see  
But your soul you must keep, totally free

**5\. Animal** \- Neon Trees

_Hush, hush, the world is quiet_  
Hush, hush, we both can't fight it

**6\. Young Love** \- Gavin DeGraw

_Young love is sacrifice_  
Young love is tough  
Young love is innocent  
Young love is us

**7\. Just Give Me a Reason** \- P!nk

_It's been written in the scars on our hearts_  
We're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again

**8\. Choking on the Concrete** \- Greg Holden

_And I am choking on the concrete with my face pressed to the floor_  
The bastards won't defeat me, can't you hear me scream for more

**9\. Carry on** \- Fun.

_And it's nice to know when I was left for dead_  
I was found and now I don't roam these streets  
I am not the ghost you are to me

**10\. Do It With A Rockstar** \- Amanda Palmer and the Grand Theft Orchestra

_Do you wanna know all the things I do_  
When I'm all alone and thinking about you?

**11\. The Future is Now** \- The Offspring

_So the end’s what you make it_  
And that’s what you’re looking for  
This is the future  



End file.
